New Chapters
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: After years and years of defending their wonderful city, the Titans have decided to "retire" and move on with their new chapters in life. Everyone has a plan except Beast Boy and Raven. So, what does that mean? BBRae! Fluffs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers! The beginning may seem to drag on to this story (it did for me writing it), but I needed to start it off pretty well. I hope you like it! Feedback always welcome!**

 **Chapter 1**

Three years ago, the Titans had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Ever since, the crime rate in the city was dropping. Or was it just getting too easy for the now young adults? The Titans went from stopping acts of crime from five times a week to once every two. The city had began cracking down on punishment and incarcerations, in favor of Robin. There wasn't much left for them to do really. They could feel the toll taking on their bodies from all the cans of whoop ass they'd opened all those years. Robin had discussed bringing up new teens and forming a new team, allowing the Titans to "retire" if they wished. Cyborg had already had plans to move up into the Justice League. Robin himself had decided to venture on his own with Starfire. The other two had no clue what to do, but there was still plenty of time to decide. The new Teen Titans hadn't even formed, yet alone train.

Robin had been on the phone with Bruce Wayne all evening discussing how they wanted to approach the new Titans recruitment.

"Yes, sir," Robin's voice echoed the entire room as the four other Titans remained quiet, trying to over hear Bruce through the phone to get the entire conversation.

"Alright. Alright. Will do," Robin hung up the phone.

"Well, Titans," he began, "The Justice League will be sending over the files they have been holding for potential recruitment. We will go over them as a team, pick the best six or so, and have them come by for training."

 _Bleeoop._ The main computer alerted the Titans that the files have been retrieved from the JLA.

Raven was the closest to the chair, looked around to make sure no one else wanted to take the controls, and sat down. She double clicked the attachment and displayed the contents on the TV.

"I guess I'll just go down the list," she said, "It looks like Barry Allen was one of the applicants. We all know what he can do, and he has my vote."

She looked all around the room and noticed everyone was nodding in agreement. She drug Barry's file to a separate folder.

"Next is Heather Granite. Her powers include flying, mind control, and teleportation. She has never used her powers unless she absolutely has to. She doesn't believe in violence, but will do anything to protect her family. Here's a video," she opened the video to reveal a very young girl, about the age of 14 using powers that were under immense control.

After looking through 30 or so files, the Titans had come to an agreement on who they thought would be the best benefiting team. Barry Allen, Heather Granite, Justin "The Chameleon" Walker, "HotHead" Dylan Jacobson, The Blue Devil, and Indigo, the tech-savy girl who could hack anything known to man.

"Alright team," Robin stood up off the couch to look around the room, let's all get cleaned up and ready to make a video to send to these recruits and get them in here for training. We'll meet back here in an hour."

The team took their time dispersing the room. Raven and Beast Boy were the first two to walk out of the common room.

"What do you think of the new team, Raven? And honestly, I want your true opinion," Gar asked.

She sighed lightly, "Well, to be honest Beast Boy, I think they will make a great team. They have strengths with hardly any weaknesses, but I am also… afraid."

Gar stopped in his tracks, Raven mirroring him.

"Why are you afraid, Raven?"

She looked to the ground, "Because… Where am I supposed to go when this is all over? I have no family, no home, no friends."

Gar's heart broke in two.

"Raven. We are your family. We are your friends. What are you talking about?"

"Exactly," she argued, "That's the thing. Robin and Starfire are moving in together out in upper Gotham. Cyborg is going to Quantico to work for the FBI and the JLA and I'm sure you're going back to your house with the Doom Patrol. I don't have the slightest clue what to do."

Gar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Raven, you're super smart. You'll figure something out. And I mean, I don't have anyone to go back to either. I'm not going back to Steve and Rita, my biological parents left me this huge mansion in Staten Island. You should come stay with me. You know, until you figure out what you want to do."

She gave him a strange look.

"Gar, that's too much."

"No it's not! You know how lonely I'll be in that place? I want you to! It'll be nice to have a familiar face," he smiled.

"Well, okay," she finally agreed.

"Just until I can figure things out. I don't want to take advantage of you."

He chuckled, "Raven. If you ever wanted to take advantage of me, you have to do a whole lot worse than that," he seductively winked.

She rolled her eyes trying to cover the fact that her cheeks flamed up with blush.

"I'm going to get ready now, Beast Boy," she turned to leave.

"But seriously, Raven," he called, "Think about it!"

She gave a small innocent smile, "I will. Thank you, Gar."

Raven's shower took longer than usual because it consisted of a lot of thinking.

 _What do I need to do? Clearly, I want to go live with Beast Boy. I wouldn't want anything else in the world. But would he still offer if he knew how I really felt about him? Maybe I'll just stay there a week or two and then move on with my life. He'd never love me back anyway…_

Raven noticed as she was putting on a clean uniform, it was getting close to an hour. She hurried to blow dry and fix her hair. Why it was necessary to shower before making a video was beyond her, but this way she wouldn't have to take one later.

To her surprise, she was the last one to come into the common room. The others didn't have to be an empath to know she was feeling a little down, Beast Boy the closest to know why. He nodded his head to have her stand beside him. He put an arm round her in a comforting way, and without her noticing herself, she leaned her cheek against his collarbone. She was too tuned in to her thoughts, she failed to notice the butterflies she gave Beast Boy by leaning into him the way she did.

Robin finished setting up the webcam and came to join the others in stance.

"Alright, team, let's look good."

He pressed the red button and and paused for a small moment.

"Greetings. You and five others have been elected to become a potential member of the New Teen Titans. After years of crime fighting, we as a team have decided it's about time for us to retire. We need you to train and fulfill our place as the Teen Titans."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost immediately after receiving the video message, the five recruitments replied asking any further information they were inquiring, such as when they needed to be at the tower, what they needed to bring, and so on.

It was only a few days later when they all were moved into their temporary rooms the Original Titans had prepared. It was decided that they move into what was the Original Titans' rooms after they had moved out if they pleased.

Starfire had to constantly remind the ruthless leader to be gentle and kind on Move-In day. The others didn't have any problem with showing extra compassion. To Beast Boy's surprise, Raven was amongst the kindest, excluding Starfire of course.

Heather walked up to Raven with a look of worry on her face.

"Hey, Raven? Could I ask you a question?" She quietly pleaded.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Raven gently replied.

"Were there times where you were afraid you'd lose control of your powers and disappoint the team?"

"Of course. I couldn't count how many times I've felt that way. But, I'll tell you that it took me years to figure out that this is a learning experience. You have just as much grasp on your powers as the rest of your team does. They are in no position to judge you. If you do start to feel slightly out of control, just remove yourself from the situation and go somewhere to do the thing that relaxes you. For me, it was meditating in my room or on top of the tower. They'll understand what makes you different and they should respect it. If not, then that's not what being on a team is about. You'll be fine, I promise," Raven reassured.

Heather grew a small smile, "Thanks, Raven."

"Anytime," Raven smiled in return, "And if you do need anything or just someone to talk to, give me a call."

Raven made a piece of paper and pen appear and she wrote down her personal cell phone number. Heather looked down at the paper for a moment and carefully placed it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Raven. Hopefully I won't ever bother you."

Raven chuckled, "You won't."

As Heather walked away, a gentle voice came up behind her and a soft arm was placed around her neck.

"Who knew Raven could be nice?"

She playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Thank you for the great observation, Garfield," her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Annnnd now we're back to our regularly scheduled bitchy Raven," he chuckled.

She scoffed, but at the same time, she loved his laugh. To hear him laugh made her heart smile. It was something she couldn't get enough of.

"Have you thought about my too-good-to-resist offer?" He asked.

She gave a deep sigh, "I'm still not sure, Gar."

"It's really not that hard of a decision, Rae. Just say yes."

She gave him one of her classic looks.

"Garfield, there's more to it than just moving in with you."

"How, Raven? How is it any different than living with me here?"

She pondered for a moment, "It's just. Well. Living with you here is kind of required since we are a team and this is our job. If I move in with you at your personal house, then I'm intruding on your personal life. I don't want to intrude on you."

"Oh, Raven. Silly, silly Raven. Did you ever think that I asked you because I want you there?"

His free arm met the other behind her neck and he gave her a quick, yet very affectionate hug.

"Just think about that one."


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks and weeks of hardcore training, the New Titans were ready to become the Teen Titans and everyone decided it would be a good idea to throw a celebratory party in their honor. The guests included all Honorary Titans and any affiliations they had, along with special citizens among Jump City.

The party was held on the roof in the moonlight on a cool summer evening.

Raven was sitting in the corner away from the party. Dangling her feet off the side of the tower enjoying the twinkle of the stars and the reflection of the moon light cast upon the waves down below. It was the last day before they had to gather their things up and head on their own. She wanted to come with Beast Boy, but how was she supposed to tell him?

 _I can't just say I want to come. That's rude._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soothing voice behind her.

"Rae, what are you doing all the way over here?" Gar asked.

She turned her head to meet his emerald eyes and shrugged.

"Just trying to think about what I need to do."

"You mean as far as your life after the Titans?" He sat down beside her as she nodded.

"Raven, I told you that you could stay with me. I want you there, don't feel like you'd be a bother or that you're taking advantage of me. I don't want to be alone either…" He shyly admitted.

She took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, "Well, I'll only stay a little bit. A week or so, just until I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do with my life, and then I'll be out of your hair."

"What if I don't want you to leave?" He nudged her shoulder, "Could I convince you to stay?"

He spoke in a joking tone, but deep down, he was serious.

"We'll see," she joked back.

"Come join the party, Rae! We're going to pop a bottle of champagne soon. Robin wants to do like a ceremony where we are sworn out and the new guys are sworn in or something like that.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to get up. Beast Boy shot up in two seconds and offered his hand. She smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and took it. He guided her over to the stage where the band was playing and found the rest of his soon to be former teammates.

Starfire had began preparing for the mini-ceremony by getting the glasses ready and pulling the champagne off of the ice.

"Everyone ready?" Cyborg eagerly asked. Receiving nods, he went up to the microphone and called for everyone's attention. The future Titans made their way up to the stage, knowing what was going to happen. Robin stepped up next to Cyborg and the robot took his place in the formation they had practiced on. One team stood facing the other and as Robin made his speech, the old Titans held their communicators out, giving them to the new team, Robin held two, for the extra member.

"Jump City," he turned to the crowd, "I now pronounce you your new Teen Titans with their leader, Barry Allen."

The crowd applauded and cheered. Tears were shed by various eyes throughout the entire setting, Raven included. Garfield noticed the twinkle on her cheek and turned to face her.

"Whoops, you got a little something on your face, let me get it for you."

He gently wiped the tear away soaking in the rare, genuine smile Raven was flashing him.

"There's that smile I love," he softly spoke, Raven blushing. Starfire came with a tray of champagne filled glasses, each former Titan taking one.

Robin held his glass up first, "To friends, family, and justice."

They all clanked their glasses together and sipped.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for the first Titans to begin cleaning out their rooms and begin their new chapter in life.

Raven, packing the last of her bags,levitated everything through the floor to the garage where Beast Boy had his rented U-Haul waiting.

"Alright, Rave. Is that everything of yours?" She nodded, staying very quiet. Beast Boy caught on.

"Hey," he softly approached, going in for a gentle hug, "It'll be okay."

She returned the hug, but held him like he was leaving her too.

"Come on," he spoke in her ear, "We'll go back to the place, get you settled in, and go grab dinner wherever you want. And then maybe get a movie to watch tonight. It'll be just like old times here. How does that sound?"

"I suppose," she moved away wiping under her eyes, stopping the tear that was about to fall.

Starfire came out of the blue full on crying and hugging every member.

"I will miss you all so much!"

"Star," Cyborg spoke up, "I may be made of metal, but you're still crushing me."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Don't be sad, Star," Beast Boy walked over to her, "We'll all meet up again soon. Promise."

"Well, I hate Goodbyes," Cyborg turned to his best friend, "Don't be a stranger."

The two hugged one last time, along with Robin.

Starfire latched onto Raven before she could get away.

"Bye, Star," Raven gasped for air.

"Alright, Starfire," her boyfriend eased her off of Raven, "It's time to go."

Raven took a deep breath of the air she thought she would never get to breathe again. Gar walked up behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. Everyone got in their vehicles and departed the tower for the last time, the New Titans waving them off.

"So how long of a drive did you say it was?" Raven asked.

Gar shrugged, "Just about an hour, nothing horrendous."

"Okay."

"Have you thought about where you want to eat tonight, Raven?"

"I don't know, I'm not very hungry today," she replied.

"It's okay. We can order take-out or if you do get hungry, we can go somewhere. There's just no food whatsoever in the house right now," he chuckled. She grinned.

"I promise, Raven, everything will be okay."

Time passed and the two of them had arrived to Gar's old home. Raven stared at it in awe.

"This has to be bigger than the tower," she gazed.

"Actually, it's 200 square feet smaller than the tower."

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"But not that it matters," he chuckled.

Beast Boy helped her unpack all of her things from the U-Haul and into the giant guest bedroom. It had everything in there. A walk-in closet so big, it could fit a smaller bedroom. The bathroom was gorgeous with marble and glass everywhere and even a jacuzzi bath tub adjacent to the walk-in shower.

Raven could not believe that this was her room.

"Gar, this is… It's too much."

"Nonsense!" He placed her bags by the foot of the bed.

"Oh, and you don't have to ever worry about cleaning anything. I have a housekeeper who is very sweet and loyal. So everything is sparkling and ready for you. Clean sheets and all."

The feeling of guilt washed on her and Beast Boy could tell.

"Raven," she turned to him with tears collecting in her eyes.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"You're helping me as much as I'm helping you."

They stood in the more-than-friendly embrace for a moment, both soaking in the other's company.

He rubbed her back and stepped away.

"I'm going to take the U-Haul back to the closet rental place. You wanna go or you want to hang here for a bit?"

She thought for a moment, "I'll just stay here and get a start on unpacking."

"Alright, well I will leave you to it and I'll be back shortly," he smiled as he left and shut the door behind him.

Raven took a deep breath and gazed around the room.  
 _I don't even know where to begin,_ she thought as she looked down to her bags and boxes.


	5. Chapter 5

She noticed the empty space in the far corner and thought it'd be a good place for her reading nook. Since she had an advantage with her powers, it wasn't too long before everything was put in its place and her room became _her_ room. The windows let in more light than her usual taste, but she wasn't about to complain.

As promised, Beast Boy returned shortly and there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called from the bed.

"Hey! How's it coming?" He asked.

"I actually just finished," she smiled at her accomplishments.

Beast Boy was shocked at how quickly she was able to do it all.

"Damn, Rae. You should come do my room next," he chuckled. He ran and jumped on the bed next to her forcing her to rock back and forth. He heard her giggle, and that's all he cared about.

"What do you think?" He looked into her eyes.

She smiled as she looked around the room, "I love it. I really do, and I couldn't be anymore grateful for a wonderful friend like you."

"Awh, Raven. Ya makin' me blush." They both chuckled.

"What do you say about eating? You hungry yet?"

"Yeah, I guess I am a little. Are there any good pizza places near by?" She asked.

"Of course! You wanna take a quick ride and look around the city?"

She smiled, "Yeah. That sounds nice."

The short drive was very soothing for Raven. She loved learning about new places and Beast Boy was full of wisdom about the neighboring cities. A true New York style pizza dinner was exciting for her and she was eager to get back and eat it.

They had finished their pizza and the two of them were on the couch watching a movie. Raven was sitting as proper as possible, still very hesitant about her new home. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was on the other side of the bend of the couch where it was set up to where one could lay down and recline and still be comfortably propped up to watch tv. He glanced over to her and noticed how firm her body was.

"Raven," he got up, "You need to relax more." He walked over to her and swiftly picked her up bridal style, placing her where he was laying. Plopping down on the other side of the bend, he laid his head against her shoulder which was resting on a very comfortable pillow.

She chuckled, "What was that for?"

"You need to be more relaxed!" He argued.

"I was fine where I was thank you."

"False. See look, you're still stiff even laying down!"

Before she knew it, his arms slithered behind her and pushed on her hips until she was far enough down where her head was now resting on his chest, and her arms laying across his. There could have been enough butterflies from the both of them to make a butterfly garden.

She loved the way he smelled. She didn't know if it was just a combination of his detergent and cologne or what, but God was it irresistible. She was too busy lost in her own thoughts, she failed to realize that he was already fast asleep. And by the way his emotions were wafting off, she could tell he was having sweet dreams.

Beast Boy had woken up to those cheesy infomercials they play early in the morning. He noticed Raven curled up in a tight ball beneath his arms, clinging to his body for warmth. He softly chuckled to himself and slipped a large pillow in his place to get up and search for a blanket.

Still in the same position she was when he left, he draped the fleece blanket over top of her and left her to sleep peacefully.

Walking into his bedroom, which was still packed up, he proceeded to the shower and put on the first matching set of "normal clothes" he could find. Walking down the stairs and into the gourmet kitchen, he passed by the living room to find Raven still passed out.

Looking in the cabinets and cupboards, he tried to scrounge up anything for breakfast. His house hadn't been completely empty this whole time. He asked his housekeeper to stay and watch the house as well for days at a time. So he was able to find some instant oatmeal and noticed Maria, his housekeeper, had some fresh fruit laying out. He'd buy her more later when he and Raven would go to the store.

Beast Boy tried to be as quiet as he could, but everything seemed to echo in the big house.

Soon enough, Raven mozied into the kitchen still wrapped up in the blanket.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

She gave a tired smile and sat at the breakfast bar.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly very well," she replied.

"Well, good," he smiled, "I was able to make you some oatmeal since that's all I really have right now. There's cinnamon, sugar, cut up apples, and cranberries in there. I hope it tastes alright."

He placed the bowl in front of her and she grinned.

"This is very sweet, thank you." She did not hesitate to try it because it smelled delicious.

Garfield watched as she put the first spoonful in her mouth and her eyes closed.

"Well?" He hesitated.

"This has to be the best I've ever had," she replied.

He confidently smiled and danced to himself, Raven giggling at the site.

"So, I was thinking," she began, he leaned across the counter and listened to what she had to say.

"I've never been to NYC before, so what if we took a day to kinda walk Times Square and stuff?"

To him, that sounded like a date, but he kept that part to himself. He didn't want to scare her off.

"I love that idea," he took her now empty bowl and began to clean up.

"Would you like help?" She offered.

"Nah, it's not much. You go get ready and I'll clean up," he assured.

"Okay," she got off the bar stool and came over to give him a hug out of gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You're welcome," he chuckled. Then, without warning, she leaned up and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss on the cheek showing her graciousness.

He realized what had happened and as quickly as she came, she was gone back to her room.

He stood there with a smile of disbelief and scoffed.

 _That really just happened._


	6. Chapter 6

Raven got to have the true New York experience. Since they now lived close to the lower side of Manhattan, they were able to ride the subway all the way straight to Times Square. They climbed up the stairs and Raven stopped to look around.

"You want to know a fun fact?" Gar asked. She looked to him for the answer.

"This was all originally part of Gotham County, but as Manhattan progressed with Brooklyn, Gotham is now just the lower side of Westchester County. "The Dumps" if you will."

"There's just so much to see… I don't even know where to begin." She was still in awe.

He chuckled, "Well, you said you wanted to go to Times Square. So let's walk it. I think this way is where the New Year's ball is."

He took off and she trailed behind him. Not realizing how many people were actually in New York, she began to fall behind a bit.

There was a break in the crowd and she darted up to him and took his hand.

It shocked him and he quickly turned around, mostly to make sure he wasn't being pick-pocketed.

"I don't want to lose you," she innocently said.

His heart-warming smile relaxed her and she didn't feel claustrophobic anymore.

"C'mon, Rae. I think I see the TKTS Staircase up ahead."

He weaved in and out of people, Raven following closely behind with a tight grasp on his hand.

He took her across the street and put his arm around her to let her see the staircase.

"What is this?" She asked.

This, is an iconic part of Times Square. On the other side, used to be a Broadway ticket booth, but now it's been constructed into a staircase for some reason. C'mon, let's go sit at the top."

His hand slid down her back and took ahold of her hand again, leading her to the top of the stairs.

They made their way over to an open section and sat down.

"And right there," Beast Boy pointed ahead, "Is the New Year's ball."

"So, what do you think, Rae?" He asked.

"I feel like this is a lot to take in. Like I won't have time to know it all. It's a very beautiful city, kinda smelly, but it truly is an amazing site."

He chuckled.

"What?" She wondered why he was laughing.

"Well, I think you'll have plenty of time to know all about this city. After all, this is your new home. A beautiful city for a beautiful girl."

She blushed and looked down.

"Raven," he put his hand around one of hers and used the other to gently raise her chin to look at him.

"I have waited so long for the appropriate time, and now that we don't have to worry about the team anymore, I figured now is the best."

He took a deep breath and she could feel the anxiety deep in his chest.

"Raven, I have loved you for the longest time."

Her mouth dropped open.

"I don't want you to leave me. I want you to be with me because you make me happy. You're the most special girl in the world and I want to make you feel like it. So, please.

Please stay?"

She couldn't believe it. What she thought she would never be able to hear, was already said. She felt weak all over and tears were forming in her eyes. She wanted to say she loved him back, but she was frozen.

Her whole world stopped. The sounds of people, cars, and any other noise, was all gone.

She wasn't saying anything, or moving. Beast Boy was worried.

"Raven?"

She came back to reality and just began nodding her head.

"You will not believe that I have felt the same way about you for years. I never thought that I'd be anything more than a friend to you."

He laughed in relief, "So, does this mean you'll stay with me and be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, trying to keep it all together.

"Good," he whispered as he leaned in and gave the most gentle yet passionate kiss a girl could ask for.

 _And that's it. Our first kiss right in the middle of Times Square. I don't know what I've done to make the universe give me such a beautiful gift, but here it was, right in front of me._

 **R &R! I always love your comments and feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
